Camp Connubialis
by elizainlove
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are 14, they have never met before. They have both come out to their families and have been rejected. Will they find love at Camp Connubialis?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys **** I have decided to do a short story thing, it will have a few chapters but won't be that long. I got this idea while I was talking to my friend who is adopted, but wasn't put up for adoption until she was 13. Her real parents found out she was a lesbian and kicked her out. So I decided to change her story slightly and put it into a klaine fic that she will look over and approve before I put it on here. **

**Disclaimer = I don't own the characters in this fic.**

**Please enjoy and REVIEW, I always seem to get a lot of hits and go on peoples faves but get hardly and feed back **** xxx**

XXXX

Kurt and Blaine are both 15 and don't know each other, they have both come out as gay to their families and were sent to a 'secure center for confused boys and girls'. This center was in fact a place in the middle of nowhere that was meant to teach young people that it was wrong to be homosexual, and that everyone who was homosexual was sent to hell. Kurt and Blaine were both dumped on a coach that would send them into the desert and to their waiting fate. This is when they met and fell in love.

XXXX

Kurt sat at a window seat of the filthy coach and watched as his farther, John Browser, get into his Rolls Royce and drive down the dusty road without a backwards glance. Kurt had never felt any love towards his father but seeing his abandon him on a coach that would take him to a…well a place like Camp Connubialis. Kurt felt his eyes well up as he thought about how his parents hated who he was enough to send him away to be 'cured' as they said.

A tear blurred figure appeared at his elbow and sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. Kurt looked around in surprise and was met with the profile of a boy who looked his age and had dark curly hair, tanned skin and kind eyes. The boy reached forward and wiped the tears from his cheek with his thumb and said quietly "Hay, don't cry. We boys gotta stay strong and stick together yhhh? He smiled weekly and nodded at Kurt who still looked rather shocked that anyone had talked to him. "Not used to strangers your own age talking to you hu? I know what you mean, people at my school stopped talking to me the moment I came out" A dark shadow passed over his face for a second but it vanished when Kurt began to talk.

"Thank you" He said looking at the sweet boy through big blue eyes that were still brimming with tears "And yhh, your right, I was half expecting everyone to avoid me" He admitted with a small shrug.

The boy removed his arm from Kurt's shoulders and settled down next to Kurt saying as he did "Well, we are all the same here aren't we? So if we look at it, the straight adults are the outcasts as there are less of them" He grinned at this thought and tuned to Kurt who giggled and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kurt"

"Hi Kurt, I'm Blaine"

"It looks like we will be sticking together through out this torture, coz I don't know about you, but I'm not changing for anyone." Kurt said with a defiant look on his handsome features.

"I'm with you there Kurt" Blaine grinned at the boy who sat next to him. God he was good looking, and so nice. He hoped that Kurt didn't take in any of the rubbish that the camp was going to throw their way, and then maybe he would be in with a chance? After all they were going to be there for 3 months.

"Do you like Harry Potter?" Kurt inquired holding up his I pod "I have all the films on here" He shook the Ipod in Blaine's direction and continued "If you want to watch any of them with me during the gurney?"

"I LOVE Harry Potter! Mmmm…Ron is one hot ginger, don't you agree? Or are you more of a Harry boy?" Blaine laughed as Kurt shook his head vigorously at the Harry bit "okay, okay so Ron as well then?"

"He is fit, but so is Draco in a strange way…maybe it's the evil streak that is attractive? Who knows" He grinned as Blaine agreed with him and launched into a convocation about Harry Potter films Vis the books. This was going to be alright, as long as they weren't split up.

XXXX

That was the first Chapter I know it wasn't very long, but they will probably get longer and longer as I go along so don't fear. Please Review, I do love them, also tell me who you like out of the Harry Potter films, myself I have a soft spot for both Ron and Hermione so they are a good couple AND SO ARE KLAINE!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has tacken me while to update, I am doing two fic's at the same time **** If you wanna check out the other one it is called 'Little Klaine's of fluff' and is just a load of little fluff storys…so yhh…as the name implies really **

**have fun reading this please **** xxxx**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Glee or the characters, though the story lines are mine xxx**

**XXXX**

While on the coach Kurt and Blaine never stopped talking and got to know each other very well, they also got talking to a lesbian couple who were a year younger than Kurt and two years younger than Blaine. One was called Sarah Grimes and the other was called Ginny Clark and they had been dating for 6 months. Their families found out about them and sent them both to the same camp, and as they pointed out, that had been a very bad move. All it meant was that they got to spend a whole summer together without their annoying parents breathing down their necks. Kurt laughed at this as he thought about this, he hoped that he and Blaine weren't going to be split up, coz you never know, maybe they could get together at some point?

When they all stepped out onto the dusty and abandoned Camp Connubialis they were addressed by a stoutly woman who looked very butch. Blaine elbowed him, nodded towards the woman and sniggered giving him a look that clearly said _If she isn't a lesbian then I don't know who is_! Kurt stifled a giggle and returned his attention back to the front where the woman was drawling on about some random rubbish he wasn't going to listen to.

But when everyone started talking to each other and getting into mixed sex couple Kurt looked shocked and looked around "Shit! I wasn't listening! What are we supposed to be doing?" Blaine looked equally as confused and opened his mouth to reply but Sarah and Ginny came jogging over and Sarah cut across Blaine saying

"We have to get into mixed sex partners, and they will be the people we will be sharing a dorm with and doing everything with. Kurt your mine!" she said grinning and grabbing Kurt and dragging him next to her.

"And Blaine, your mine!" Ginny said linking arms with Blaine and she smiled brightly.

"Ermmm…alright?" Kurt laughed "Is it only two to a dorm?"

"Were you two not listening at all?" Ginny said rolling her eyes,

while Sarah muttered "Boys"

They both laughed and Ginny continued " No, we are in a group of 4…..coming to think of it, I don't even know if we get to pick that! Quick split up! if we stand right next to each other they wont put us together" And with that, she dragged Blaine of into the panicking crowd of teenagers.

"I hope we get to choose…" Kurt said looking over the heads of the boys and girls watching Blaine and Ginny talk.

Sarah looked him up and down and said "Two things. A. You like him don't you? He likes you as well so don't worry. And B. why did your family even bother sending you here? Your so camp its making my eyes bleed!" She giggled and Kurt looked offended at that last comment but happy about the first "Its so cute"

"What is?" Kurt said confused.

"Your campness, its funny" she giggled again, and Kurt opened his mouth to protest but once again Sarah cut through what he was about to say "Shhhhhhhh, the lesbian is talking again"

Kurt had to giggle at this and he received a poke in the ribs from Sarah.

"….and you will now be allowed to choose another couple to share your dorm with, but rest assured we will change you if there is any inappropriate behavior while you stay here." There was silence for a minuet and then everyone started to move and stalk at the same time. Blaine, Kurt, Ginny and Sarah found each other and then stood just chatting weighing to be told what to do next.

XXXX

The next hour and a half passed with a lot of boring talks and nothing in particular happened, until and tall man in very unfashionable shorts and a plane white top told them all that they could go and collect their bags, then a room number, and then they should then go find their dorms and settle in. Their was a surge of activity and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him towards the pile of bags that had been unloaded from the coach. "Come on guys, we want to get a good room don't we?" he said enthusiastically.

XXXX

When they arrived in their new home for the next 3 months they were greeted by a dark wood décor and 4 small single beds with simple white sheets and nothing else spectacular. "Well this is… nice and horrible…god these people have no fashion sense…" Kurt said as he dumped his bags on the bed furthest away from the door, wrinkling his nose at the bed side table that was made out of the same hard dark wood and had so many water rings on it that he couldn't count them.

"It could be worse" Blaine said cheerily, also dumping his bags, but on the bed next to Kurt's "At least we are together, hu?" As he said this he wandered over to Kurt and gave him a hug from behind. Kurt hadn't been expecting this so gave a little squeal of surprise but smiled and Blaine put his chin on Kurt's shoulder "I don't think this will be so bad babe, don't worry"

XXXX

That night Blaine snuck into Kurt's bed and wound his arms round this waist murmuring "I couldn't sleep, I always have my dog at my feet"

Kurt smiled and shuffled back into Blaine so they were in the spooning position and whispered "Awww baby, You can sleep in with me tonight if that helps?"

A sleepy "Mmmmmmm…" Was all Kurt got in reply, and a few minuets later he heard the steady breathing of a sleeping Blaine.

"Good night beautiful" Kurt said quietly before slipping away into a dream full of Blaine and happy days with him.

**XXXX**

**I'm sorry, that chapter turned out absolutely SHIT! I made it up as I went along like normal.. but I dunno…it just didn't really go anywhere….I'm not really sure where I should take this fic. I have so many ideas for an ending but no middle. Ahhh well we shall see where it goes, but now they are actually in the camp it should get better.**

**Review? xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, okay, okay I am so sorry this took so long. And I don't even have an excuse…I dust didn't fancy writing I suppose. Anyway, enjoy xxx

XXXX

"Quick march! Hurry up you blubbering bunch of nancys! I want to see the pain in your eyes by the end of this run! Now go! Go! Go!" Yelled Miss Calpe as she fired her starting pistil and all the children in the camp began to run the 12k they had to complete.

"I hate her" Kurt said as he continued to run until they were our of side where most of the kids slowed to a jog but some of the terrified looking ones continued to run "I hope those kids don't run the whole way, or they will collapse…mine you, I think I'm about to collapse, have you see what they gave us to wear?" Kurt gave it thread bare grey v-neck a disgusted pluck before turning to Blaine who laughed at him and said.

"Yes I do hope they slow down at some point, but it's not that bad bay, it could be so much worse" Blaine said honestly.

"How? How could humiliating me by making me wear this and then making it worse by making us run 12k be any worse? Your always to happy…what's your secret?" Kurt said giving the handsome boy a suspicious sideways glace as he jogged on.

"Well….they could have split us up?" He suggested, grabbing Kurt's hand, squeezing it once and then letting go again and looking around furtively. Kurt blushed and was glad Blaine wasn't looking at him, he really did like Blaine. Maybe a little too much. But in their current whereabouts it would be more than unwise to show how he felt.

Once Kurt and Blaine were done puffing up a large hill Blaine said breathily "Shit…..I cant….fuck me…..fuck its hard to breath"

"It is…rather….hot isn't it?" Kurt replied equally out of breath, he fanned himself with his hand in an effort to cool down just as a large van drove past them and stopped at the front of the crowd of jogging children. Everyone stopped and looked at the van blocking their path, unsure whether or not they were just meant to go around it, or stop. Their unspoken question was answered when Mr Mickball got out the car and started to walk round to the back of his truck.

"Hay? What's Mr Kick Balls doing here?" Blaine asked looking at the man as he opened the back doors of his truck. Kurt giggled at the childish nickname but grinned even gider when the man took out some water bottles and started to hand them out to the clamoring boys and girls in front of him.

"Everyone line up and make a line" He called.

XXXX

Both boys welcomed the shade of night fall as they dragged themselves back to their dorm. Mr Mickball said he had seen them 'givin' each other the eye' and according to him, that wasn't expectable, so he made them stay behind after the run and walk the 12k again looking for dropped water bottles. It soon became clear to the two boys that there were infact, no dropped water bottles.

"I hate that man" Blaine said bitterly as they reached the porch of their respective dorm room.

"Who doesn't?" Kurt moaned "And I wasn't even giving you the eye! That little shit ball…."

There was a slight pause and Blaine then said slowly "I was….giving you the eye I mean…." He trailed of and looked at Kurt sheepishly.

Kurt smiled "Me too"

They looked at each other for a while before they both grinned awkwardly and Blaine stretched out his hand and opened the door. Both Boys were met with the sight of Sara straddling Ginny on her bed and kissing her passionately.

Blaine shut the door again quickly with his eyes screwed shut "Now that, I didn't want to see"

"Me neither" Kurt said his face screwed up in an effort to forget the scene he had just witnessed.

"Boyyyysssssss" Came Sara's voice from inside "I suppose we can finish up now if you would like to come in?"

"Yes please" Kurt and Blaine said in unison before entering.

XXXX

Sara sat down next to Kurt, Blaine and Ginny in the dinner hall and smiled at everyone over her rise pudding. "Well then?" She said looking at Kurt and Blaine in turn with a knowing smile on her face.

"What?" Kurt said defensively.

"I just heard the CCE's talking about you two" Her sly grin said it all in Kurt's opinion but Blaine still seemed to be nonplussed.

"I'm sorry, the who? And what about us?" He said looking confused.

"The CCE." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but when Blaine still looked blank she added "Its what all us kids have decided to call the leaders it stands for Camp Connubialis Evil's. The CCE's"

Blaine laughed and said "Nice name, not very good but its nice when its shortened. But anyway, what about?"

"I hared you guys got caught for eyeing each other up earlier" When all Kurt and Blaine could do was blush she sighed and continued "You don't want to be caught again, they let you of lightly this time coz its your first, but seriously I was talking to an older girl earlier and she's been here 3 times now, and her and her old girlfriend got physically punished when they were caught even looking at each other!"

"So is that why you guys were making out in the dorm earlier?" Kurt said rising an eyebrow at his friend.

"That's different, we were in the dorm, you guys are welcome to do anything there. Apart from inspection they don't come into dorms." She said as she finished her pudding and got up "Are you guys ready?"

Blaine sighed "Yhhh I suppose" He knew she was right, and he wasn't complaining about the fact that the CCE's never came into the dorms so he might as well make the best of it.

XXXX

Kurt lay in his bed facing Blaine's bed, his eye lids were heavy and he felt sleep drawing near. But then a corner of the covers were lifted up and a figure got in and snuggled into hum. Kurt didn't even need to open his eyes to know it was Blaine, but he wanted to see that face once more before he drifted off.

Kurt pulled apart his lips slightly to see Blaine looking at him from his pillow. He was only a few miller miters away and his lips were parted. Kurt wondered what they would taste like for the thousandth time just as Blaine drew in his head a little further so their noses were touching and whispered "Would it be alright if I kissed you now?" Kurt just smiled as Blaine Closed the gap and kissed him. They kissed and kissed for what felt like ages and when they finally had to pull apart for air Kurt found himself on top of Blaine and in-between his legs. They both gasped for air and smiled at each other "I hope you took that as a yes" Kurt said breathlessly grinning stupidly down at Blaine.

"I think I did….kiss again…?" Blaine questioned, with a teasing smiled playing on his lips.

"Oui, oui, ma cherie"

"French, hu? Well then Puedo besarte apasionadamente ahora? Creo que estoyenamorado de ti."

"Embrasse-moi maintenant, je pense que je suis en amour avec vous."

XXXX

Right, So Kurt was speaking French and Blaine was speaking Spanish, they don't under stand each other but they are loosely saying the same things.

Translation =

Kurt says- Yes, Yes, my darling.

Then Blaine says- French, hu? Well then, can I kiss you passionately now? I think I'm in love with you.

Then Kurt says- Kiss me now, I think I'm in love with you.

Teehee so much cheese… Review? xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks had passed. 3 weeks of torture, being told you were wrong and a disgrace to everyone, but was also full of heated touches and make out sessions. But that last part was only Sara and Ginny, nothing had happened between Kurt and Blaine, much to both of their disappointment. But Blaine had had enough, he had never felt like this before, and he needed to let Kurt know, even though he knew he would return his feelings.

XXXX

Kurt was annoyed, he knew he was in love with Blaine. He was curtain of it. But Blaine was infuriating, he was sleeping in Kurt's bed every night, and there were all these little looks and hints he gave him. But he never acted on anything, Kurt knew it was time to say how he felt, even if it Blaine didn't feel the same way, and he thought Blaine was nice enough not to dump him as a friend…..so what was there to loose…?...

XXXX

Sara shoved Blaine out of the dorm room "Go find Kurt, take him on a romantic walk or something. Then make your move. My god you two are infuriating"

Blaine wined and turned back from the ominously cloudy sky and said quietly "What if he rejects me?"

"For fuck sake! He wont, your amazing, and he's gunna love you. Stop being such a baby" Blaine made as if to protest but Sara said "Oh and one more thing, try and keep him out for at least 20 minutes…." She winked and then shut the door in his face.

Blaine thought about this, and then made a face; he got what he meant now…. "Don't do anything on our bed" Blaine turned to leave but then stopped. _Had he just said 'our'? Shit he had t bad…_

XXXX

Kurt was sitting in the woods on a low branch of a tree. It was a good place to hide when you didn't want to be found, as none of the leaders could fit through the small gap in the hedge that led to the clearing where the tree had a branch that made a sort of love swing affect.

He was thinking about Blaine and how he was going to do this, when the hedge rustled and the boy himself came crawling through the tiny gap.

"Hay baby" HE sad as he stood up and brushed himself of before making his was to the branch and sitting down next to Kurt.

"Hi" Kurt smiled sweetly but his insides were writhing with nerves and anticipation. He had to do this now. Now. Or he would lose the little confidence he had built up.

"Kurt?" Blaine said just as Kurt said his name. They both blushed and Kurt gestured for Blaine to go first.

Blaine swallowed hard and nodded "Kurt…." He began again "From the first time we met…I just knew we were going to be the best of friends" He paused for breath and looked into the eyes of a slightly confused looking Kurt "And we are….but now…I've started to feel…." His throught closed up, what if Kurt didn't feel the same way? And he never talked to him again? Or what if he laughed at him and then tolled everyone? And even the leaders and they beat him again? No. Kurt wouldn't do that. He is lovely in every way, not just beautiful, funny and sweet. He is kind too, and understanding.

Just then Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's and brought his head up to look at him "You were saying?" He whispered. They were so close that their noses were almost touching, Blaine took a deep breath and looked deep into those beautiful eyes.

"You're the love of my life…." He said before closing the gap and kissing Kurt.

Kurt responded. They kissed for an age, neither of them wanting to break apart.

But, like it always is, someone had to come and ruin their moment of bliss.

"Here!" A voice yelled "They are here! Making out! Dirty little Satins children!" Shrieked the voice of the most hated child on campus. He was convinced he had done wrong and he proceeded to reconcile himself by telling the leaders about any gay or lesbian couple.

XXXX

Right that was it I shall continue soonish I think….i had decided to speek this fic up so there wont be much time left in the camp ;) but dw the fic continues…._'What?' I hear you question…..Ahh you will just have to wait and see!_

Review?

xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine stood in front of everyone at the camp. They were at a disciplinary hearing. All the children were glaring at the snitch, no once was happy with him. He had told on another couple, and this time he had picked the wrong couple to pick on. Everyone loved Kurt and Blaine, and now they were going to be kicked out and would never see each other again.

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel" Said the lesbian lady, who was the owner of the camp "You are here by expelled from this camp. You are both too far into evil to be helped. You will be collected by your parents at 6 tonight, and until then you will be at opposite ends of the campus.

XXXX

Blaine sat in the corner of a solid concrete room, with tears cascading down his face. HE would never see the love of his life again. Kurt lived in Canada. And Blaine lived in Ohio. They had both had their phones confiscated at the very beginning of the camp so neither of them knew each other's numbers. It was hopeless.

"Blaine sweety?" Came a nervous voice from the door "Daddy and I are here to pick you up…."

"Don't talk to him like that! That is the kind of behaviour that made him a fag!" said his fathers voice roughly "Stop crying. Get up, get your stuff and come to the car. NOW" And with that Blaines parents left the room. Blaine followed slowly. He never even got to say goodbye…

XXXX

"Kurt Hummel?" Said the extremely camp leader "Your being collected now" Kurt got up numbly and followed the hypocritical man.

When he got into the court yard he was met by a woman he had never seen before. She smiled sympathetically at him and held out her hand for his luggage.

"Who are you?" He said bluntly, he knew he was being rude but he was beyond caring now.

"Ermmm…..I'm…Ermm…I don't know how to tell you this Kurt..? Your parents have put you up for adoption…I'm you social worker…" She looked at him with deep sorrow in his eyes as the young teenagers face crumpled. He was distort, he would never see his little sister again. He didn't care that he was losing his parents as they never cared about him anyway, but Amy loved hm, and he loved her….

"I'm so sorry Kurt" The woman said as she began steering him towards her car. She lent down o his ear and whispered "I know its not my place to say this but….I hate your parents for doing this to you…they have no right, love is love, no matter who it's with"

Kurt turned and gave her a week smile "Why can't they see that….?"

Just then a yell came from across the court yard "KURRTTTTTT!" Kurt looked up to see Blaine struggling from the grip of one of the leaders and running towards him.

"BLAINNNEEEE!" Kurt shirked dodging the man who dived to grab him and pelting towards Blaine.

They reached each other and held onto one another tightly. Blaine kissed him once more as they were dragged away from each other by the leaders. "I Love you Blaine" Kurt screamed as the man covered his mouth and restrained him from breaking free.

"I Love you Kurt!" Blaine yelled back as he was shoved him his parent's car.

XXXX

I am going to stop that there just to be mean…..;) but I will update tomorrow :D But only if you all review! Reviews are crack to me!

Review? ;) xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine Anderson passed up and down the hallway. The new arrival was late, and he was meant to be showing him around the school this afternoon.

"Still not here?" Said David

"No" Blaine muttered "I hate late people"

"Calm it, maybe there's bad traffic" He began, looking out the window as he spoke, but then continued "Nope, I lie, he's here. Ohhhhh and he looks like your kind Blaine! I can tell from up here…god he is even camp getting out a car!"

Blaine rushed to the window and just stared David looked at him amusedly, "Do you like him that much already?"

"No that's….fuck….its…him…" And with that he turned and ran down the stairs.

"Mate! What are you doing? Who is he?" David yelled after him.

XXXX

Blaine sprinted out the front doors and ran to the boy yelling "Kurt!"

Kurt turned and shrieked with glee and opened his arms to the boy running towards him.

Blaine all but jumped on him; engulfing him in his arms and peppering his face with little kisses.

"Oh my fucking god!" Kurt breathed and he tightened his grip on Blaine and buried his face in Blaine's neck.

"I can't believe you're here! You're the new student!"

"And you're the prefect here!"

The boys pulled back but Blaine still clung to Kurt's hand, who made no effort to remove it.

It was then that Blaine knottiest the group of people standing by the car, who were all looking at him rather bemusedly.

Kurt grinned and pointed to the awkward looking man standing closest to them "This is my dad…..well new dad…." He added at Blain's confused look "Burt Hummel"

Blaine stepped forward and suck out his hand "Blaine Anderson" He said politely.

The man's face split into a crinkly eyed smile and said "So you're Blaine Anderson, hu? The adoption agency told us about you. You made quite an impression on my son" He grinned and winked at Blaine before saying "And apparently he made one on you too…"

Blaine blushed and said "He most definitely did"

"This is Carole" Kurt said pointing to her. Blaine shook her hand and smiled

"It's nice to finial put a face to the name" she said kindly.

"And this is Finn who is my brother, and his girlfriend Rachel" He said gesturing to the two on the end. Rachel bounced forward and hugged him

"You're cute! I can see why Kurt liked you. I have two gay Dads so I'm totally fine with all this kind of thing"

"Ermm…good to know…?" Blaine laughed as he turned and shook hands with Finn who clapped him on the back and said "Hi dude"

"Well….that's everyone…do you want to show me around?" Kurt said smiling at Blaine. _He hadn't changed at all._

"Definitely" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him back to the building he had just come from "Byyyeee" He said waving to Kurt's family.

As they were walking up the stairs he whispered "You are sharing my dorm again"

Kurt giggled and said "Do you still have to same sleeping habits?"

"If you want me too, then yes, yes I do" He winked as they walked past David and Wes.

"I would like that" Kurt sad grinning and blushing at the same time.

"Is it just me or dose that boy fit the exact description of that boy Kurt? You phone, the one from the killer camp?" David said slowly.

"Oh my god! He dose as well! You don't think it could be…do you? That would be amazing if it was…." Wes said looking after the two walking down the corridor hand in hand.

XXXX

Well that is that if you want me to write one or maybe two more chapters I may….but only if you review A LOT ;) …and it would be pure fluff If you do want that review and tell me xx

Review? xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt lay in bed staring at the sealing; he was thinking about how miraculously amazing his life had turned out. There were down points to it, but Blaine, for those few months they had known and loved each other when they were 14, and now was solid. He was…was….just…perfect.

Kurt heard the door open and he rolled over to see Blaine coming out of the bathroom with just a towel round his waist and water droplets sliding down his muscular torso.

"Hi" he said tilting is head to one side to match Kurt's horizontal position.

"Hi" Kurt said, blushing when he realised he had been staring.

Blaine laughed quietly and said "It's alright you know, it's nothing you haven't seen before…" Kurt and Blaine both shuddered in unison, both trying to forget those times spent in the company of the hypocritical leaders of _that place_.

Kurt rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes. Flashed of memory danced across the black of his closed eye lids.

"Come on! Strip! Now!" The line of boys and girls looked at each other fearfully before beginning to remove their clothes, the lesbian lady continued to bark instructions at them like "Hurry up! This needs to be done for the greater good!" and "No member of the opposite sex likes someone who undresses this slowly!"

Kurt and Blaine looked each other in the eyes, both thinking the same thing 'she has to be joking, stripping is one thing, but having sex is another'

"Okay, boys choose a girl and go to your normal dorm rooms" boomed the leader of the CCE's.

Kurt and Blaine turned to the girls who were both trying to keep their eyes above the waist of all the boys. Sara hissed "I've seen all of Ginny before, but there is no way I'm looking at anything that has a P where I want a V"

"Ewwwwww! Don't say that! That's way too much info for me!" Kurt said scrunching up his face.

When they all arrived at their dorm and went inside Ginny and Sara looked at one another and Ginny said "Well, I know Sara and I are going to use this time to hook up, so why don't you two explore the world of gay with one another?"

"Ermmm….." Kurt and Blaine said together. But 10 minutes later Blaine's head was in-between Kurt's legs and he was sucking hard.

Kurt shook his head and came out of his day dream, he had been too young to lose his virginity, and all because of the stupid camp he a lost it when he had only just turned 14. True it had been to Blaine….and he hadn't regretted it at all…

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine said, and Kurt turned his head to see that Blaine was still in the towel, his wet hair springing around and dripping onto his face "This is a bit of a strange question…but are you….ermm…single…..?" he finished, his face was bright red and he didn't seem to want to look Kurt in the eye.

Kurt giggled slightly before answering "What do you think?" He got up out of bed to revile the fact he was only wearing a pair of sweet pants, and started walking seductively towards Blaine.

"I take that as a yes?" Blaine said smirking and pulling Kurt in by the waste.

"You guessed correctly" As he said this he wound his arms around Blain's neck, weaving one hand into his wet curls and the other pulling him in eve closer.

They just stood there, looking at each other for over 30 seconds. Just taking in the volume of what had happened in the past 5 hours and what was going to happen next. Then, very slowly, Blaine closed the gap between their lips and they kissed, and kissed, and kissed. This time there was no silly little kid to tell on them, no splitting them up, just them. The two of them and their still lingering love.

Kurt pushed Blaine backwards until he was lying on his back on the bed and Kurt was straddling him, they both let a moan escape as they grinded together while their tongues explored each other's mouths.

"God I missed you" Blaine breathed in to the heated kiss.

"I missed you too" Kurt mumbled back. He rolled over and pulled Blaine on top of him, spreading his own legs wide so Blaine was nestled in-between them.

Blaine then started to kiss down along Kurt's jaw bone, then down his neck, along his collar bone and then chest. Kurt moaned and bucked his hips. Just as they were doing this Jayden opened the door just a fraction and peeped in, then withdrew his head again quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Either that is him, or those two have got very friendly very fast" He whispered to the small crowd of boys standing in the hall way waiting for a verdict.

"I knew it!" David whispered a little too loudly; he was instantly hushed by the others.

"Well this is a good thing right?" Jeff asked grinning, it had been a long time since his friend had had someone, and who could be better than the love of his life?

"Yhhh it deffo is" Said Wes while beginning to walk back down the hall "Now I feel a bit perverted so let's go and do something that doesn't include getting our gay friend to spy on our other gay friend and his maybe boyfriend"

The others agreed with this and the all busted of to go and play X-box games.

XXXX

Kurt woke up the next morning and took a moment to realise where he was, and when he did he smiled to himself and snuggled back into the warm body and the tight arms and around him.

Blaine also shuffled forwards and tightened is hold on the petite frame of the boy in front of him. "Morning baby" He said kissing the crook of his neck and sighing contently.

"Moring Blaine" Kurt whispered he eye lids fluttering closed once more.

"Kurt?" Blaine said slowly.

"Yes babe?" Kurt answered happily. 

"I want you to know….i still…well I think I'm…I'm still in love with you…" he finished rather dully, hoping beyond hope that he would say it back, but not really expecting him too.

Kurt smiled broadly, and turned to face him "Blaine Anderson, you are, the fucking love of my life so stop sounding so nervous"

With this Blaine laughed and all his thoughts of rejection and being abandoned once again left his head, he rolled over and straddled Kurt and leaning down to kiss him.

Things were now perfect and he would do everything in his power to keep them this way.

XXXX

Well that's it. The last one. I really don't want to drag this out, and I have run out of ideas

I hope you had fun reading this and I love you all for your reviews thank you all xxxx


End file.
